Helga G. Pataki
Helga G. Pataki is one of the main protagonists, as well as usually the main antagonist (but sometimes an anti-villain) depending her way anti-villain or anti-hero of the animated Nickelodeon series Hey Arnold!. She is a cynical and tomboyish schoolgirl of P.S 118 who bosses around her fourth-grade classmates. Helga somehow acts as a bully to Arnold to hide her true feelings of loving him. She has a confidante best friend named Phoebe Heyerdahl. She shows jealousy of her sister Olga's image of perfection and the attention she receives from her parents. She constantly punches Brainy for breathes hard and stalking her when she needs time alone having feeling for Arnold. She is voiced by Francesca Smith. Physical appearance Appearance-wise, Helga is 50-50 between her parents. She has her mother's blonde hair, skin, and head shape. She has her father's unibrow, nose, and ears. She wears her hair in long pigtails without any visible hair ties. In the earlier episodes, her pigtails were longer and thinner, but as the character designs were refined, her pigtails became more short and thick. Helga usually wears a pink dress with a red stripe over a white shirt and a large pink bow]] in her hair, along with white shoes. She has made some appearances in other outfits, though. In the pilot and claymation shorts, Helga's outfit consisted of a dark pink dress with sleeves and a white collar, and matching dark pink shoes and socks. During Helga's dream in the episode "Married", dream Arnold says this about Helga's eyes, indicating that Helga has blue eyes: "Your eyes are like two diamonds, shining brightly at mist of sky of pale blue heaven." Based off this episode, Helga will apparently blossom into a lovely young woman, if her appearance in her dream and Phoebe's imagination at the end (which many have theorized to be a flashforward of Arnold and Helga actually married) is what she will look like when she grows up, it seems she's just in an "ugly duckling" phase and will one day become a swan. Further supporting this, her sister Olga went through a similar period, as seen in a photo in "Spelling Bee". In Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, as indication of her age, she appears more well-developed physically. Her dress remains similar to the previous one, but is more fitting on her shape and has a slightly different design: it's now light pink with a pink stripe and a red stripe at the bottom. She also wears red and white Converse sneakers, and her pigtails are a tad longer and thinner, more or less resembling how they looked in the early episodes. During the field trip to San Lorenzo, she wears an unbuttoned pink dress shirt tied at the waist over a white tank top, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle, light brown shorts, white socks, and dark brown hiking boots. She later discards the pink shirt after escaping the prison. Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Female Bullies Category:Humans Category:In Love Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Physical Bullies Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Child Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Friends With Heroes Category:School Bullies Category:Tragic Bullies Category:Anti hero Category:Fallen Category:Movie Bullies Category:Anti villain Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Bullies